Rune of Soul
by AlexanderiteWaterAngel
Summary: Calicus yang hidup sendirian di gunung bersalju tempat kuil Sun Rune berada bertemu Freyjadour yang sedang putus asa. Suikoden V one shot. OCxHero


Sial! Gara-gara pernah keranjingan Suikoden V jadi pengen nulis ceritanya deh. Ya sudahlah... Ceritanya dimulai sehabis tamatnya Suikoden V tapi yang pas Sad Ending, pas Lyon mati. Tragis memang... Tapi aku lagi ingin kok. Tapi ini Cuma one shot kok...

* * *

Di sini memakai OC

Name: Calicus

Age: sekitar 15-16 tahun

Rune: Rune of Soul

Looks: Rambut biru langit yang terlalu panjang sampai ke tanah, di kepang sebagian dan diikat sebagian sehingga tidak mencapai tanah. Bermata perak.

Clothes: Nyaris seperti Viki tapi roknya pendek begitu juga dengan bagian lengan. Pakaian yang sederhana.

Past: Calicus tinggal di Ice Path Ahstwal Mountains jalan menuju (Kuil Sun, Dawn dan Twilight Rune). Dia sudah ada di sana sejak kecil, tapi kamu tidak ingat mengapa dan tinggal sendirian. Rune of Soul sudah ada di keningnya sejak dia kecil, dan dia juga tidak tahu dari mana Rune itu. Dengan Rune itu Calicus bertahan hidup dan berkomunikasi dengan arwah-arwah yang ada di sana, memang keadaan di sana terlalu sepi. Calicus bisa memanggil arwah dengan mengorbankan sesuatu dari jiwa gadis itu seperti Rune of Punishment.

Story start!!

Calicus melihatnya. Pemuda itu, duduk dengan lesu sambil menatap lantai es di bawahnya. Matanya tidak bersinar, seperti tidak bersemangat hidup. Pemuda itu, bermata biru dan rambutnya seputih salju, ia menatap kedua punggung tangannya. Memandang keduanya, lalu terhenti pada punggung tangan kirinya.

Ia menatapnya dengan sedih. "Lyon..." Gumamnya. Seketika itu air matanya keluar. Ia menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya lalu mendekapnya. Ia terisak, namun tidak terdengar. Terlihat Rune of Punishment ada di keningnya.

Calicus berjalan dengan perlahan, menuju ke arah dirinya. "Apa yang kau tangiskan?" Langsung ia membuka suara ketika ia sudah sampai di depannya. Pemuda itu mengadahkan wajahnya dan menemukan sosok gadis itu, ia terlihat agak terkejut.

"Apa kau arwah?" Tanya Calicus lagi. Memang benar... Calicus tidak pernah bertemu dengan yang hidup sebelumnya, yang ia temui hanyalah para arwah.

Sesaat pemuda itu terpaku, namun ia langsung menghapus air matanya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Siapa kamu?"

"Aku yang mengajukan pertanyaan di sini... Apa kamu adalah arwah?" Tanya Calicus lagi, tanpa ekspresi.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Bukan... Tapi aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan arwahnya."

"Kalau begitu kau adalah... Hah?!!! Orang HIDUP!!???" Calicus langsung tersadar dan memegang pundak pemuda itu. "Benarkah ini!!!??" Ia mengguncang-guncangkannya sampai pemuda itu berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"Uh-oh... Maaf..." Kata gadis itu ketika melihati ia pusing. Pemuda itu hanya diam. "Siapa kamu?" Calicus mencoba bertanya.

"Freyjadour..."

"Freyjadour?..." Calicus mengingat-ingat. "Yah... Aku Calicus. Tapi sedang apa kau di sini? Aku melihat ada Rune of Punishment di keningmu? Kau mengasingkan diri untuk hukuman?"

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Ini adalah hukumanku sendiri..." Ia menatap kedua punggung tangannya. "Hukuman karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya..." Dan kedua telapak tangannya bersinar. Sinar biru pada tangan kiri dan sinar merah pada tangan kanan.

'Dawn Rune dan Twilight Rune? Sama seperti yang ada di kuil itu.' "Kenapa... Kedua Rune itu?"

"Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi..." Freyjadour memejamkan matanya.

Calicus menatapnya dengan datar, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Kita ke rumahku saja? Di sini cukup dingin, kau bisa bercerita apa pun di sana. Aku akan mendengarkanmu sampai aku mati jika perlu."

Freyjadour menggeleng. "Terima kasih tapi..."

"Ayolah!" Calicus menarik tangannya. "Aku ingin berbicara dengan yang hidup!"

Calicus menariknya sampai ke rumahnya. Di rumahnya, Calicus memaksanya untuk duduk diam di karpet dari kulit naga yang ia buat sendiri.

"Di sini memang tidak ada apa-apa." Ujar Calicus ketika melihat ia menatap sekeliling dengan bingung.

"Kau cuma sendiri?"

"Kubilang aku ingin berbicara dengan yang hidup. Intinya kau orang hidup pertama yang kulihat dan kuajak bicara." Kata Calicus dengan antusias.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Calicus mengalihkan pandangan dengan sedih. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Waktu kecil, tersadar aku sudah di sini dengan Rune of Soul di keningku. Dengan Rune ini aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan arwah yang sedang melewatiku, kebanyakan arwah binatang dan monster. Hanya sesekali aku dapat arwah manusia. Arwah manusia dari masa lalu ataupun masa depan. Aku hanya hidup sendiri... Tidak pernah kutemukan orang lain di hidupku selama ini, yang menemaniku hanya arwah yang lewat. Freyjadour..." Calicus menatapnya. "Itu namamu bukan?"

Freyjadour mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Nama yang kuat..." Calicus tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Freyjadour, nama seorang pahlawan yang berjiwa besar pada masa lalu, aku mendengar cerita kepahlawanannya dari arwah yang menghampiriku. Orang tuamu pasti sangat menginginkan kau menjadi kuat sepertinya."

Freyjadour menatap Rune di kedua tangannya. "Aku... Aku tidak kuat... aku tidak bisa melindungi gadis itu..."

"Bagaimana dengan Rune-mu? Semuanya memilih pemegangnya sendiri kan?" Calicus mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Pemuda berpakaian merah itu menghela nafas dengan dalam. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Dawn Rune... Aku mendapatkannya secara tidak sengaja, ketika aku mencarinya. Rune of Punishment... Aku meminta buku yang menyimpan Rune ini pada seseorang dan Rune ini langsung memilihku. Dan..." Ia menatap punggung tangan kirinya. "Twilight Rune... Aku mendapatkannya dari dia... Gadis itu..."

Calicus memandangi Freyjadour dengan helaan nafas, diam-diam Calicus memanggil arwah yang ia maksud. 'Aku tahu... Gadis itu pastilah Lyon... Lyon... Datanglah padaku...'

Suara dengungan keluar_..._ Perlahan muncul bayangan dari sebuah gelombang melingkar di sebelah Calicus. Arwah Lyon yang sedang tertidur.

"Apakah dia?" Tanyanya sambil memandang Lyon.

Freyjadour mengangkat kepalanya. "Huh!" Ia amat-sangat terkejut. Ia terpaku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Ly...Lyon..." Ia memanggil dengan pilu.

Arwah Lyon membuka matanya. Pandangannya langsung menangkap Freyjadour. "Huh! P...Prince...?" Ia memastikan.

"Lyon..." Air mata Freyjadour keluar. "Lyon!" Ia langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arah Lyon berniat untuk memeluknya.

"Prince Freyjadour?!" Lyon yang juga mengeluarkan air matanya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Freyjadour.

Tapi... Freyjadour hanya bisa memeluk udara, dan Lyon tidak bisa menangkap tubuh Freyjadour. Mereka berbalik dan saling menatap.

"Lyon...?" Freyjadour menghampiri Lyon dan mencoba menyentuhnya, tapi tangaannya hanya mengibas angin. Tubuh Lyon tidak bisa ia raih. "Katakan padaku... kau tidak mati..."

"P...Prince..." Lyon mulai terisak. "Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bisa melindungimu lagi! Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi... Aku... sudah tidak ada di dunia ini... Maafkan aku..."

"Lyon..." Air mata Freyjadour mengalir. "Kau tahu Lyon... Apa jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu?"

"Pertanyaanku?"

"Sebelum kau akan meninggalkanku waktu itu... Kau bertanya padaku... _"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Prince?"_. Sekarang aku akan menjawabnya... Ini jawabanku. Jangan mati dulu Lyon! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku! Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kita bisa bersama selamanya... Karena aku... Karena aku..." Tubuh Freyjadour bergetar. "Karena aku menyayangimu!"

"Prince..." Lyon terpaku.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu! Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku... Selamanya..."

"Prince..." Lyon terisak. "Aku juga sangat sayang padamu... Aku ingin berada di sisimu selamanya. Tapi... Semua ini sudah terjadi..."

"Lyon..."

"Aku ingin kau mengerti... Semua ini demi dirimu, aku ingin kau bahagia, aku ingin kau mencapai segalanya. Dan kini aku juga tahu kalau kau menyayangiku... Itu... sudah cukup bagiku."

"Tapi belum cukup bagiku!!" Teriak Freyjadour. "Aku hanya ingin kau hidup! Lalu kita jalani semuanya bersama!"

"Prince!" Lyon memeluk Freyjadour. Tidak nyata... Namun Freyjadour terlihat merasakannya. Pelukan hangat Lyon. "Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa di sisimu lagi... Maafkan aku, Prince. Kau harus tetap hidup. Jalanilah dengan baik. Jangan pernah mengecewakanku. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu dan menyertaimu dengan Twilight Rune... Prince..." Lyon melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Freyjadour dengan tersenyum. "Lanjutkan hidupmu.."

"Ly..." Freyjadour terpaku. Lyon... Bukan, tapi arwah Lyon, perlahan memudar, lalu menghilang seperti pecahan kristal.

Freyjadour jatuh berlutut, lalu menatap lantai dengan lemas. "Lyon..." Ia terdiam, lalu tersenyum dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit. "Terima kasih..."

"Ufhh..." Calicus terkulai dengan lemas.

Freyjadour berbalik dan melihat Calicus yang sudah 'tepar' tidak berdaya, ia langsung menghampirinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Calicus hanya tersenyum. "Syukurlah, kau sudah bertemu dengan gadis itu, walau hanya arwah... Maaf... Tapi aku tidak bisa menghidupkannya."

"Tidak..." Freyjadour menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf... Itu semua sudah cukup bagiku. Kuharap ia bahagia di alam sana..."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Calicus dan mencoba untuk duduk.

Freyjadour terlihat bingung lalu tersenyum dengan tidak pasti. "Mungkin kembali ke Sol Falena..."

"Kembali??" Calicus bertanya-tanya dan langsung tersadar. "Jadi kau TAHU cara KELUAR dari SINI!!!??"

"Uh... Kurang lebih... Kau pikir dari mana aku datang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Bukannya kau yang tiba-tiba muncul?"

"Kau tidak pernah keluar?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang telah kau ajukan sebelumnya. Mungkin tidak, tapi mirip. Yeaah... Bagaimana aku bisa KELUAR kalau aku TIDAK TAHU jalan keluarnya. Seluruh tempat ini sudah kujelajahi, tapi aku tidak pernah menemukannya..." Calicus menghela nafas lelah.

"Lalu apa kau tahu Lunas?"

"Lunas??? Bukannya itu bulan?" Tanya Calicus dengan bodohnya.

"...... Itu Luna..." Sahut Freyjadour. "Kalau begitu..."

"Kau kira kau akan mengajakku? Tentu saja! Kalaupun kau tidak mengajakku, aku pasti akan mengikutimu. Lekas kita keluar dari sini!"

Freyjadour mengangguk. Ia menunjukkan jalan tempat ia masuk dan Calicus mengikutinya. Setelah mereka melewati sebuah lorong aneh yang seperti terselubungi angin, mereka sampai di tempat yang berupa dalam gua dan ada satu patung di sana.

"Lewat sini..." Kata Freyjadour sambil menaiki tangga. Calicus mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di luar, Calicus melihat matahari yang bersinar dengan cerahnya. Air terjun menutupi pintu gua. Jembatan yang terbuat dari kayu agak berdecit ketika gadis itu langkahi. Ia memandang semua dengan takjub. Ketika ia melihat air sungai, terlihat ada kerlap kerlip cahaya.

"Freyjadour! Sungai apa ini? Indah sekali." Calicus menarik-narik lengan baju Freyjadour.

"Sungai suci di Holy Land of Lunas, di dalamnya ada banyak batu-batu berharga juga emas." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tempat ini adalah Lunas..."

"Begitu ya..." Calicus memandang sekitar. "Aku harap sekarang hatimu sudah bersinar seperti kerlap kerlip di sini ya! Eh, bukan, tapi seperti matahari yang menyinarinya!" Calicus tersenyum pada Freyjadour yang memandang gadis barambut biru itu takjub.

"Hmm..." Dia mengangguk. "Aku akan berusaha."

"Prince!? Prince Freyjadour!?" Seseorang berteriak dan menghampiri mereka. Seorang gadis, dengan telinga runcing dan berambut pirang. "Terima kasih Tuhan! Semuanya telah mencarimu ke mana-mana! Semua orang mencemaskanmu! Begitu juga dengan Oracle dan Queen Lymsleia!"

"Maafkan aku..." Freyjadour tersenyum pahit. "Mungkin aku akan segera pulang ke Sol Falena."

"Bukan 'mungkin'! Tapi har..." Kalimat gadis itu terhenti ketika melihat Calicus yang sedang memandang bingung. "Siapa dia??"

"Oh... Dia adalah Calicus, Urda." Freyjadour berpaling pada Calicus. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa di tempat yang kukunjungi, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya, kurasa ia tidak pernah melihat dunia luar..."

"Begitu?" Gadis yang bernama Urda itu menghela nafas panjang. "Yah... Bukan hakku untuk bertanya lebih banyak, tapi, tolonglah untuk pulang... Semuanya menunggumu..."

Freyjadour mengangguk. "Baiklah..."

Urda mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu gerbang Lunas, sebelum mereka pergi, ia mengatakan agar kalian hati-hati. "Oracle juga menunggumu!" Ujarnya.

"Freyjadour..." Panggil Calicus di tengah perjalanan. "Kau seorang putra mahkota?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Mana ada putra mahkota di Queendom. Adikku adalah putri mahkota dan telah menjadi ratu sekarang ini..." Ia terhenti ketika melihat rombongan di depannya.

"Kenapa?" Calicus memandang ke arah yang ia pandang dan melihat suatu rombongan, tapi tidak begitu besar.

"Lym?" Freyjadour menyipitkan matanya.

"Lym?" Calicus bertanya-tanya.

Rombongan itu makin dekat. Mereka terlihat tidak begitu ceria, kesedihan terlihat menyelubungi mereka.

Seorang anak berambut cokelat nan panjang terlihat yang paling sedih, ia juga memakai mahkota.

"Queen Lymsleia... Cerialah sedikit..." Seorang gadis yang ada di sampingnya menyemangati.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ceria, Miakis!? Lyon meninggal, dan kakakku menghilang! Bagaimana denganmu apa kau tidak sedih!?" Maki Lymsleia. Ia terhenti dan tubuhnya bergetar. "Walau begitu..." Air matanya keluar. "Kakak tidak seharusnya pergi."

"Queen..." Miakis terdiam.

"Lym... Miakis..." Seorang wanita berambut putih keabu-abuan menenangkan mereka berdua.

Freyjadour memandang mereka dengan sayu, tapi tanpa ragu ia melangkah mendekati mereka dan Calicus mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Lym... Miakis... Haswar..." Panggil Freyjadour.

"Huh?" Semuanya langsung mendongak dan menemukan sosok Freyjadour di depan mereka.

"K..k... Kakak?" Lymsleia terlihat tidak percaya.

"Freyjadour!?"

"Prince!"

"Kakak!!!" Lymsleia langsung berhambur memeluk kakaknya. "Jahat! Kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri! Padahal, semuanya sudah tenang sekarang! Sun Rune sudah kembali!"

"Ah... Lym..." Freyjadour tersenyum sayu, ia memeluk adiknya. "Maafkan aku... aku terlalu sedih atas kematian Lyon... Maafkan aku..."

Tangis Lymsleia makin keras, ia menangis di dekapan kakaknya yang tersayang. Freyjadour memeluknya lebih erat dan hanya bisa menelan kepiluan di dalamnya.

"Frey... Lym..." Haswar, wanita keibuan yang berambut putih keabu-abuan mendekati kakak beradik itu, dan memeluk mereka berdua.

Calicus memandangi adegan itu dengan tatapan agak kosong. 'Aku tidak mengerti... Karena aku tidak punya keluarga...' Lalu diam-diam ia melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

'Tapi... Terima kasih karena telah membawaku keluar dari tempat yang dingin itu, Freyjadour...' "Syukurlah... Freyjadour... Selamat tinggal..." Bisiknya. Calicus berlari kecil menuju puncak bukit yang tidak begitu tinggi, menarik nafas panjang, lalu melepasnya. Dan mata peraknya menatap langit biru yang membentang luas. 'Kini aku bisa merasakan angin yang hangat!'

Berlari lagi, kini menuruni bukit. Tawa kecil bernyanyi. Kebahagiaan memenuhi seluruh jiwa gadis itu. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Tuhan!!" Calicus berteriak. Padang bunga terhampar di seluruh penjuru. Ia berlari ke tengahnya. Keringat hangat, hembusan nafas lelah, dan senyuman, semua keluar dari tubuhnya. "Terima kasih!"

Calicus terjatuh di atas padang bunga. Dengan tawa riang, di atas bunga yang berwarna-warni. Terlentang menatap langit yang biru, beserta awan yang menghiasinya. Calicus melepas tawa ringan yang riang. Sampai akhirnya matanya terpejam dan tertidur.

Rasanya hangat... hangat sekali. Kehangatan membungkus tubuhnya, ketika ia membuka mata, Calicus melihat hamparan bintang yang bertaburan indah di langit malam yang kelam. Calicus memandangnya takjub, lalu bangun.

Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bangun, sebuah jubah hijau terlepas dari tubuhnya. Sepertinya jubah itu telah menyelimutinya. Ia meraih dan memandangi jubah itu. 'Punya siapa?' Seketika itu, ketika Calicus mengangkat wajah untuk mencari siapa pemilik jubah, matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru. Tahu siapa orang itu, Calicus langsung menyerukan namanya. "Freyjadour!"

Freyjadour, pemuda itu, tersenyum dengan lembut. "Nyenyak sekali ya?"

"Ba...bagaimana kau?" Calicus ingin meminta penjelasan darinya, tapi ia keburu memberi isyarat agar Calicus diam.

"Aku punya alasan yang bagus. Aku akan berkelana, adikku mengizinkannya, aku akan ke mana saja, dan memulai petualanganku dengan mengikuti angin." Ia menatap langit. "Dan kuharap... kau ikut bersamaku..."

"..." Calicus menatapnya dengan tatapan datar tapi bingung. "Tapi bukannya kamu akan kembali pada negerimu?"

"Aku sudah kembali, tapi aku pergi lagi, dan kali ini bukan untuk pelarian, tapi untuk petualangan!" Ia menatap Calicus sambil tersenyum.

"Freyjadour?"

Pemuda itu memegang kedua bahu Calicus. "Dan aku akan memperlihatkan seluruh dunia yang indah padamu!"

Mendengarnya, perasaan Calicus seakan baru saja disiram oleh air dari surga. Begitu bahagia. 'Seluruh dunia!?' "Benarkah!? Dunia yang tidak pernah kulihat ini!? Akan kita jelajahi? Akan kau perlihatkan!?"

Freyjadour mengangguk dengan pasti. "Benar. Kita akan mengelilinginya!"

"Aha...ha... ahahaha...ha..." Calicus tertawa ringan, ringan dan bahagia. "Aku akan membalas kebaikanmu... Aku benar-benar punya teman... Itu terlalu membahagiakan! Aku rasa ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi..."

"_Mimpi... Mimpi... Bagaimana jika ini hanya mimpi?"_

"Eh?" Suara itu terdengar dingin dan jelas sekali. Seketika semuanya berhenti. "A...apa?" Calicus memandang dengan bingung.

Calicus beralih pada Freyjadour, pemuda itu terlihat diam, kaku tidak bergerak. "Freyjadour?" Ia mencoba memanggil dan menyentuhnya. Ketika jari kecilnya menyentuhnya, Freyjadour perlahan berubah jadi pasir, runtuh ke tanah. Calicus terpaku, dan pada saat itu juga semua jadi hitam. Tidak ada padang bunga, langit bertabur bintang, dan Freyjadour. Hanya kegelapan.

"Hei! Hei!" Calicus berteriak saat itu juga. Calicus bangkit dan berputar-putar mencari sesuatu, seseorang, atau apapun!

"_Semua ini hanya mimpi... Calicus..."_

Suara itu lagi terdengar jelas, seperti nyanyian... Nyanyian arwah... Calicus memang sering mendengar nyanyian arwah, tapi tidak untuk yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Hentikan!" Calicus menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Kegelapan mulai merayap ke kaki Calicus. Ia panik, lalu berlari, berniat melepaskan kegelapan, tapi kegelapan itu semakin membungkusnya. "HENTIKAN!!!"

"Hah!?" Calicus membuka mata, ia melihat hamparan bintang yang bertaburan indah di langit malam yang kelam. Calicus memandangnya bingung, lalu bangun. "Mimpi?"

Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bangun, sebuah jubah hijau terlepas dari tubuh Calicus. Sepertinya jubah itu telah menyelimutinya. Calicus meraih dan memandangi jubah itu. 'Punya siapa?' Seketika itu, ketika gadis itu mengangkat wajah untuk mencari siapa pemilik jubah. 'Freyjadour?' Lalu matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru. Tahu siapa orang itu, Calicus langsung menyerukan namanya. "Freyjadour!"

Freyjadour, pemuda itu, tersenyum dengan lembut. "Nyenyak sekali ya?"

"Ba...bagaimana kau?" Calicus ingin meminta penjelasan darinya, tapi ia keburu memberi isyarat agar gadis itu diam.

"Aku punya alasan yang bagus. Aku akan berkelana, adikku mengizinkannya, aku akan ke mana saja, dan memulai petualanganku dengan mengikuti angin." Ia menatap langit. "Dan kuharap... kau ikut bersamaku..."

"..." Calicus menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas dan bingung. 'I...ini sama seperti yang tadi...?' "Tapi bukannya kamu akan kembali pada negerimu?"

"Aku sudah kembali, tapi aku pergi lagi, dan kali ini bukan untuk pelarian, tapi untuk petualangan!" Ia menatap Calicus sambil tersenyum.

"Freyjadour? A... Aku..." 'Kau nyata kan? Kali ini!?'

Pemuda itu memegang kedua bahu Calicus. "Dan aku akan memperlihatkan seluruh dunia yang indah padamu!"

Calicus langsung berseru. "Kali ini nyata kan!?"

"He?" Freyjadour memandangmu bingung. Ia melepaskan bahu Calicus dan berdiri. Memandang langit lalu menoleh padanya. "Kau pikir ini tidak..."

"_Nyata...? Memang tidak nyata..."_

Seketika semuanya berhenti lagi. Calicus menoleh ke sana kemari. Kegelapan muncul lagi. "Freyjadour!?" Ketika Calicus beralih padaFreyjadour, pemuda itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Tunggu!" Teriaknya. "Kumohon! Kembalikan aku!"

"_Ha... ha..." _Suara itu mulai tertawa. _"Ahahahah!! Kembali ke mana, Calicus? Kau tidak punya tempat untuk pulang! Kecuali..."_

'Kecuali?'

"_Kegelapan ini..."_

"Tunggu!" Teriak Calicus. Dan suara itu mulai tertawa senang. "Lepaskan aku dari kegelapan ini!!"

Beberapa teriakan arwah terdengar memilukan. Calicus menutup telinga seerat yang ia bisa. Ini adalah kengerian Rune of Soul. Memanggil arwah tanpa pernah dipanggil untuk memperlihatkan kegelapan.

"Calicus!"

"Hah!?" Sekali lagi, Calicus membuka mata. Kali ini bukan hamparan bintang, tapi langit biru beserta awan yang menghiasinya. Calicus melihat ke arah sekeliling yang merupakan padang bunga. Terlihat normal dan indah dengan angin yang berhembus sepoi.

"Calicus!"

Sebuah suara memanggil gadis itu. Ia bangkit, kali ini tidak ada jubah hijau, tapi kelopak bunga yang terbawa angin dan terjatuh di atas tubuhnya.

"Calicus..."

Calicus mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan seorang berjubah hijau, bermata biru yang menakjubkan, dialah Freyjadour. Pemuda itu terengah-engah nafasnya, ia menatap Calicus dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Freyjadour?" Calicus memanggil memastikan.

Dahi Freyjadour mengerut kesal, ia segera berlari ke arah Calicus, begitu sampai di depannya, ia langsung memarahi gadis itu. "Ke mana saja kau!? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana!"

Calicus menggeleng bingung. "A... Tapi aku..." 'Apa ini nya...' Baru saja ia akan bertanya pada hatinya kalau ini nyata atau tidak. Freyjadour berlutut dan memeluknya.

"Kau... membuatku cemas saja!" Omelnya. "Jangan ke mana-mana! Susah payah aku meminta izin adikku untuk meninggalkan negeri ini untuk berpetualang bersamamu. Untuk memperlihatkan dunia padamu! Tapi kau malah pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku! Keterlaluan!"

'Ini... bukan mimpi?' Langit biru di atas mereka terlihat begitu nyata. Awannya bergerak pelan, matahari tidak cukup terik, angin berhembus riang. "Freyjadour... ... ..." 'Kau...kau...' "Ini... bukan mimpi?"

Freyjadour melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap mata Calicus. "Kau bercanda ya? Ini bukan mimpi... Ini kenyataan... Sekarang kita sudah ada di perbatasan Queendom of Falena..." Perkataannya terhenti ketika melihat mutiara-mutiara bening berjatuhan dari mata Calicus. "Calicus? Kenapa menangis?"

"Sebelumnya... Sebelum kau datang memanggilku... Aku telah bermimpi dua kali kejadian yang sama. Kau mengajakku seperti ini... Walau dengan cara yang berbeda... Tapi tujuanmu tetap mengajakku, tapi setelah itu kegelapan membungkusku dan kau menghilang... Aku harap... Ini bukan mimpi itu lagi... Ketika kegelapan menangkapku, dan membungkusku... Aku takut..." Calicus terisak pelan. "Itu adalah nyanyian kegelapan arwah..."

Freyjadour menghela nafas, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ini kenyataan... Aku ada di sini, di depanmu... Dan..." Ia bangun. "Kita pergi sekarang." Ia membimbing Calicus berdiri.

Calicus mengapus air matanya. "Terima kasih..." Bisik gadis itu pelan. Mereka berdua mulai melangkah meninggalkan padang bunga itu.

Langitnya biru, biru sekali, awannya putih, putih sekali, angin yang berhembus sejuk, sejuk sekali. Mereka terus melangkah, tanpa ragu. Untuk menghadapi petualangan selanjutnya. Bagi Freyjadour sendiri, bagi Calicus yang baru saja melihat dunia yang begitu menakjubkan.

* * *

Selesai!! Memang ceritanya terlalu aneh kaaan?

Okeh... nama si Prince of Falena udah diganti.. =.=... huff... sudah berapa tahun ya...

Ini cerita yang paling aneh yang kubuat, One Shot yang sebenarnya bisa diteruskan kalau saja aku tidak malas... Haha...

Entah kenapa jadi **sweatdrop **sendiri. Aku merasa.. Pangeran di sini malah jadi kayak playboy...


End file.
